1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning device for door lock of car, especially to a warning device for central controlling door lock of car to provide active protection.
2. Background of the Invention
It is important issue for car manufacturer to investigate burglarproof system arranged in car to protect the car. However, once the car door is opened, the burglarproof system is failed.
Therefore, a central controlling door lock of car is developed to lock four locks of the car doors automatically in one time. The motor of the central controlling door lock first drives driving wheel, which links driven wheel to rotate. The worm of the driven wheel pulls down a driven shaft. At this time, a locking wheel locked on a front end of the motor drives a locking shaft to enter a through hole on the driven shaft. Therefore, a puller between the car door and the driven shaft cannot be pulled and the car door cannot be opened. However, in this situation, the car owner does not know whether the puller of his car had been pulled.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved warning device for a door lock of car.
To achieve the above object, the warning device for door lock of car is characterized in that the through hole is lengthened to form a triggering space and a sensor is provided within the triggering space. When the puller is pulled by external force, the sensor arranged within the triggering space generates a signal to a controlling IC and the controlling IC triggers a driving circuit. The driving circuit drives a loud speaker to alarm the car owner.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: